Meet me in the middle
by Lothiriel84
Summary: "You two keep on bickering like an old married couple. Have you ever realized that?" - Title comes from the song "Sister Golden Hair" by America.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet me in the middle**

**Chapter 1**

"You two keep on bickering like an old married couple. Have you ever realized that?"

Jane paused a moment before taking another sip of his beloved tea. Annie Lisbon for sure delighted in asking pert questions to everyone she met. He had no intention of taking her hint, anyway.

"Yeah", he answered casually. "I think it's because we've been working together for so many years".

Annie tilted her head to one side – clearly not fooled by his pretense of not understanding her meaning.

"Come on, Patrick. You like her. That's kind of obvious".

"Of course I like her. Your aunt is a great boss. She's brave, loyal, feisty… even a bit of a spitfire sometimes. Though I'd really appreciate if you don't tell her about the last one".

That earned him a mocking snort from the girl sitting on the armrest of his couch.

"Please. I know you're smarter than that. It's clear that you have a soft spot for her – as much as she has for you".

"Well, maybe you're right. I reckon that's what people usually call _friendship_. Have you ever heard about it?"

"Oh, you're hopeless", she shrugged as she got up and made to leave. Then, suddenly, a new idea crossed her mind.

"You gave up your quest for revenge in order to save her. That _does _mean something, doesn't it?"

Jane was taken aback just for a moment.

"I actually _got_ my revenge. Red John is dead, and it doesn't really matter if I'm not the one who fired that bullet".

Thank goodness Cho was an excellent shooter, or Lisbon wouldn't be there now. Even if he had actually helped her too – distracting Red John from the real danger that was threatening him.

"So you're saying you would have done the same for – let's say – Rigsby? Or even Cho and Van Pelt?"

There was a brief pause which didn't escape Annie.

At last Jane replied: "Yeah, of course. They're my friends too".

He _would_ have done that. However, he knew that it would have been a harder choice than that about Lisbon. He hadn't hesitated a single moment when he had understood it was her life that was at stake.

His dearest, wonderful Lisbon…

"And what are you planning to do now?", the girl inquired innocently. "Do you really mean to remain faithful to your dead wife for the rest of your life?"

Her eyes were glinting with mischief – as if she knew she was kind of touching a raw nerve.

Damn all the Lisbons and their uncanny insight…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aunt Reese?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I actually forgot to tell you I invited Patrick in for dinner. I hope you don't mind".

Teresa frowned suspiciously. "You two plotting something behind my back?"

"What an idea! I simply told him I'll be making pancakes this evening. You always say they taste good, so I asked if he wanted to try them".

"And he said yes?"

"Of course he did".

"Annabeth, look at me".

"It's _Annie_, aunt. How many times must I repeat that?"

"Whatever. Now tell me… why do I smell a rat?"

The girl put up her best ingenuous-looking face.

"No rats, I assure you. Just pancakes. Got any maple syrup, by the way?"

Teresa sighed. "There should be half a bottle in the cupboard".

"Great. I'd better get ready with the pancakes".

"What about your dad?"

"I think he said something about going out with a friend".

"Oh, really?"

And Annie had chosen exactly that day to invite Jane. A suspicious coincidence indeed.

She'd rather stop thinking about it, anyway. She was really looking forward to a quiet evening, and she definitely wouldn't allow neither Annie nor Jane to spoil it.

When he arrived half an hour later, Jane actually didn't look like he was up to any mischief. He had brought a bottle of wine, and immediately offered to help Annie with the pancakes.

As she curtly turned him down, Jane sat down next to Lisbon on the sofa.

"I bet your niece didn't warn you".

"About what?"

"About asking me in".

She paused just a second. "Doesn't matter".

"If you don't want me here, I can make excuses and leave".

Lisbon punched his arm.

"You idiot… why should I want you to leave?"

"Let me think… who's the one that keeps on saying I always make a nuisance of myself?"

"Oh, please. Even you could behave just for an evening".

He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Yeah, maybe. If you ask me politely…"

"Not on your life, Jane".

"Come on. It's not that hard, you know".

"Jane, perhaps _you're_ the one who doesn't want to be here. If that's the case…"

"You hurt me, Lisbon. Of course I want to be here. I wouldn't be, otherwise".

"As you wish…"

Annie chose that moment to bring them the pancakes. She aimed a smug grin at Jane – and he knew only too well what was she hinting at.

Well, if the teenager really believed that a simple dinner together would lead him to acknowledge his supposed feelings for _aunt Reese_, he was going to prove her wrong.

Even if he really didn't mind spending his evening with this nice _home version_ of Lisbon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Tommy Lisbon came home quite late that night, he was met by the somewhat disconcerting sight of his sister and her consultant huddled together on the sofa – fast asleep in front of a still playing movie. He switched the TV off, then wondered if he should wake them up.

In the end he decided against it. Reese surely deserved some sleep, and – according to what he had been told about him – even Patrick Jane could use it too.

"You'd better not hurt her, buddy", he muttered as he headed towards the guestroom.

His daughter stirred as she heard him coming in.

"Hi dad. What's the time?"

"About two o'clock in the morning. Go back to sleep".

"You had a good evening?"

"Yeah". He paused slightly. "What about yours?"

"Great. We had pancakes and watched a few movies".

A silence. Annie was already falling asleep when her father spoke again.

"And what about those two downstairs?"

The girl chuckled softly. "Since when you've become the overprotective brother?"

"Annie…", he warned her quietly.

"Don't worry, dad. I think they're much more scared of anything of the kind than you could ever be. No need to rush and buy a tuxedo for the wedding".

"I'd never wear one".

"Not even for aunt Reese wedding?"

Tommy tried to picture Teresa getting married. Well, as far as she was happy…

"You think she loves him?"

"Probably. Even if she doesn't know it herself".

"Who'd have guessed that…", he mumbled as his mind drifted towards sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the first light of dawn coming through the blinds that woke him up. For a moment he wondered where he was, then he registered the reassuring presence of Lisbon still asleep between his arms – they had probably cuddled up together in their sleep.

Her face looked so peaceful that he didn't dare to awaken her. Absent-mindedly, he began skimming his fingers along her arm. Her skin felt so soft and warm…

Maybe Annie was right after all. Maybe he _did_ have feelings for Lisbon. He just lacked the courage to act accordingly.

It had been such a long time since he had last allowed himself to feel something of the kind. It would be dangerous, very dangerous. Beautifully dangerous, however… or was it dangerously beautiful? He didn't care about definitions, anyway.

He ran his fingers on her face – from her brow down to her cheekbones, stopping a moment on the tip of her nose. Then he cupped her chin, gently grazing his thumb on her lips.

Her eyelids finally flickered open. She looked at him hazily at first, then he could see something change in her eyes. Fear, longing, affection… they were all there, mixed together into those beautiful green irises.

Jane simply couldn't keep himself from brushing his lips against hers. She responded to his kiss, and they were lost into each other for a moment.

"I… I don't know if I'm ready for this", he whispered as he tried to regain control of his quickened heartbeat.

This time she pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Take your time, Jane. I'm not going anywhere".

Feeling deeply grateful for her words, he nuzzled her temple affectionately.

Well, well… he'd probably even have to thank that impish niece of hers…


End file.
